


Warm Soup

by MutsumiMaeno



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Nursing, One Shot, Sick Character, Sick Fic, Ugh, cause I am sick too, send me help pls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 11:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18776989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MutsumiMaeno/pseuds/MutsumiMaeno
Summary: Budo is sick with a fever. Fluff and a mild angst ensues.





	Warm Soup

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in middle school.

Today... is not the best days I've ever had in this past years... I stared at my digital clock. It's already 7AM, no use on going to school anymore. Getting up, I was bombarded by a coughing fit.

Ugh.... This is the worst. Why of all days did I have to get sick? It's a wonderful day outside, cherry blossoms are in bloom... the weather is nice... it's a perfect day to start the school year. Though I have to miss it in favor of suffering under the blankets of my bed. Despite the pounding headache and the runny nose that I had, I forced myself to walk down the stairs to the kitchen to make something.

Knowing my parents, they're probably already gone for work now.

After a few stumbles and bumps on the way, I finally reach the kitchen to make something. Instant-ramen would be nice and easy to make... too bad I can't make rice with it. Not in my condition.

While the water is boiling, I tried to find the med kit we had lying around somewhere, but I didn't get too far before collapsing on the floor. Completely exhausted and tired. The loud grumbling of my stomach and the pounding of my head didn't help either.

(I'm too tired.... I... maybe I should eat first?) I thought as I used my hands to attempt to get up.

Somehow I managed to plop myself to the nearest couch. I placed a hand to my forehead, completely surprised by how warm it is. "J-just a little bit... I'll sleep here and.... and...." I didn't manage to get out my words as I coughed and succumbed deeper into exhaustion.

_That's right. This happened to me over and over again, a while back in my childhood. Each time I was left alone in my home, with no one to help me. I did my best to held the pain and exhaustion at those times too. All I could do was stare at my window up to the sky, wishing I was well enough to go out. I curled my blankets closer to me as I cried, time and time again as it happened. The oppressing warmth around my body and the pain in my head and stomach makes me scream out for help._

_But nobody came._

_I was all alone, no one to care for me... until.... until....._

"Dokkun!!!" A loud bang resounded from somewhere. From the corner of my eye was my childhood friend. His pants of exhaustion can be seen clearly from where I was.

Attempting to lift my head, I muttered. "Shin-chan?"

He rushed to my side and pushed me back gently to a lying position. "Just continue to rest you idiot!" He looks around in panic and spots the steam coming from the kitchen.

"This is dangerous Budo! You left the stove on. What were you trying to make? The water had completely evaporated!" The panic in his voice was a refreshing sound. Haven't heard that since we were kids. I couldn't help but laugh catching him off-guard. "Don't go laughing there you idiot! Why didn't you call me?!"

I stared up at him. "Today is the first day of school." I mumbled.

"So what????" Shin reprimanded. "You.... agh!!!!! Where's the medicine? Have you eaten yet?"

With a cough, I answered. "It's somewhere on the kitchen.... no... I haven't eaten yet."

"Tsk." He grabs a towel from his book bag and wets it with the sink. A cold feeling was on my forehead as he looked at me in the eye. "I'll do something. So just.... just sleep!"

My face couldn't help but form a grin. "Yes~"

"If you have time to be cheeky, you have time to rest." He points accusingly. "So lay down on that couch!"

I followed his orders. With the silence and the sounds of panic Shin-chan made in the background, I was lost in my thoughts.

_That's right..._

_When I was in need, he appeared. On that unfortunate summer day where I was suffering on my room alone, you were there. You held my hand as you cried, hoping to see me better. Even as auntie and uncle protested, you forced your way to my room to watch over me. Crying as if you felt the pain I was going through. It was everything I had hoped for and more._

_Just you being by my side. That's all._

When I came back to, there was a some soup and medicine on the table next to me. My eyes met with him as he looked away, embarrassed. "Are you feeling a bit better now?"

"I... I don't know." I mumbled as I teared the sheets off of me. (Wait? I didn't bring a blanket with me.... so why...) I stared up at Shin who's face turned even more red. "Shin-"

"Shut up and eat!" He pointed to the soup and medicine.

I drank the warm soup and took the medicine. Shin looked a lot more relieved now. "Where did you get these?"

"I made the soup."

My eyes shot up in surprise. "W-what?!"

"Don't praise me. I literally Googled 'how to make soup for sick person'." He stared hard at me. "Y'know... you can always rely on me.... yeah?"

I nodded back. "Thank you, Shin-chan.

**Author's Note:**

> It's funny how inspiration works. I don't have any writing juices for the other fics that I have that I should update, but now that I'm sick?? YEAH BOI! TIME TO WRITE A SICK FIC WITH MY OTP!!!!!
> 
> I'm gonna sleep after I upload this. So.... please pray that I'm like, already well after I take my nap.
> 
> Toodles.


End file.
